One Insane Little Boy
by Suffering Angel
Summary: the truth is always painful. especially if you're a Gundam pilot. and sometimes, the nightmare might be worth more than the waking dream


I don't own GW.

**_One Insane Little Boy_**

**__**

The padded walls that surround me. Gotta love the view. God, can't this straight jacket itch less? I'm bored as hell. Well, I've been in this dump for months! Must be an Oz conspiracy to drive me insane, I just know it!

But I'll bide my time. I'll get out eventually. And then I'd show them. Show them all.

I _am_ a Gundam pilot, after all.

Those blasted nurses are talking again. Can't they be quiet?

"So this is his room?"

"Yes. Such a tragic story. They say he has completely gone insane."

Ha! Let them believe it. Let them all believe it. They'd be sorry they ever crossed paths with the Shinigami.

"So, I say it's time for his medication."

"Let's ask for help. This one tends to be rather violent."

An understatement if I ever heard one.

"Come on, he's only 15! What can he possibly do?"

Yes, underestimate me. That's always been Oz's greatest mistake. Nyahaha. So go on. Think I'm just a kid. It'll be the last mistake of your life!

"So, did you see your soap operas last night?"

"How could I? I was cooped up in here all week on night shifts."

"Damn."

"Yep. Now I want a smoke, too."

"I can relate."

They opened the door. Too bad.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me, ladies! Shinigami passing through!"

I know my way around the corridors. I ran this way enough times to know where to go. I might even have a time for a visit to the vending machine.

But then came the buzzer.

"An inmate's escaping! I repeat, and inmate's escaping!"

And less then a minute later, come the men I learned to love. I appropriately named them 'White Coats'. Fitting, ne?

"Maxwell! Get back here, Maxwell!"

Damn. Gotta keep running. Can't let those Oz scum get me! Can't, just can't, I tell you! Never knew I was this fast a runner, though…

Dammit. Why must there be so many of you, White Coats? Why? So not fair.

"Sorry, kid. This is for your own good."

The fatter one said once he finally caught up with me. Right. Like I need to have sedative drugs in my blood stream.

But I'll show 'em. Shinigami'll… show 'em… all…

Ah, padded walls. How I missed thee. But there's something different. Ah, I know. No more 60s songs that blasted nurse likes to hear so often. What's this? Human… voices? Hey, I know those voices! …damn.

"Took you long enough!"

So I'm mad at them. Big deal. Hey, it's been months since I've seen any of them.

"Duo… how are you?"

Hilde. My girl Hilde. The mission's a bit too hard for her if you ask me. But if the others decided on bringing her on, it's fine with me.

"I can't believe you let me rot in here for this long!"

Go on, cry. You deserve it.

"What's wrong with you, you stupid fuck!"

Ah, my best bud. You cheated on me too, haven't you, 'love'?

"Shut up, Yuy, and just shoot the damn lock! Come on, while the nurses aren't looking! Come on…"

His blue eyes narrowed at me. I always did like midnight blue.

"Duo… how could you?!"

Wha?! Since when does my girlfriend cry on my boyfriend's shoulder?! Yeah. I never did tell her about my night with Heero. I was gonna, but then they called the White Coats, and, well, here I am.

"Don't worry, Duo. I talked to my father. You'll get the best treatment possible."

Blinkie blink. Q-man! And Trowa! 

TROWA!

"Tro! And here I thought you guys abandoned me! Now I see it! You infiltrated their ranks, didn't you?! I see! Ok, hush hush, I got you. So when are you busting me out of here?!"

"You really lost it, didn't you, Maxwell?"

Chang Wufei- egomaniac extraordinaire. But he is kinda cute. I had plans with him, but, you guessed it, White Coats came!

"Duo… oh, Duo!"

My girl burst into tears. Man, she's really putting up a good show.

"Don't worry, Hilde! One Trowa here gets me out, I'll get even with those Oz bastards, and…"

"Duo, stop it! No more Oz, no more Deathscythe, no more Shinigami crap! Can't you just get better?! PLEASE!"

Give the girl an Oscar. Almost fooled me!

"But, I have to defeat Zechs, and…"

"Dr Peacecraft only wants to help you, Duo!"

Ah, Quatre, Quatre, Quatre. Always was too innocent for his own good.

"He does? Then tell him to get me out of here!"

"He will, once you get better. Please, Duo… please. Stop this madness. For me. For _us_."

Madness? Me?

"Woah, Hilde, you don't have to be this convincing!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT! Stop living in a fantasy world, Duo! I'm begging you!"

My eyes widen in shock. I can't believe it took me that long to realize it.

"They've gotten to you, haven't they?"

"Duo…"

"No, you're not my friends, you're Oz specialists, that's what you are! Well, I won't break. I'll never break!"

"Come on, lets go."

Get your hand off my girl's shoulder, Yuy! Get your shoulder from under my man's hand, Schbeiker! 

"He's too far gone for us to reach now."

Oh, be quiet, Chang!

"Please? Duo… let go of this madness. We all miss you."

"Everyone in Oz? As if."

"We'll come again, Hilde. Maybe he'll get better then. Come on."

She's crying even harder. Let her. Let her cry.

That traitor.

Traitors! That's what you all are!

Traitors!

I ain't the crazy one! I ain't crazy, I ain't!

I'm the God of Death!

I'll stop you, Oz, and save my friends!

They can't keep Shinigami in here forever.

I am, after all, a Gundam pilot…


End file.
